A Whammy Easter
by CBarbie92
Summary: Just a fluffy oneshot about easter in whammy's house. And the family love between it's occupants!


A/N: I just randomly got the idea for this; I thought it would be awesome! I really hope you like it; it's a really fluffy family fic! Happy Easter Everybody! ^_^

I'll warn you now, it's a little long.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up!"

Llana growled and rolled over, something hit the ground with a thump and she was pretty sure it was the little body that was bouncing on her bed a moment ago. She kept still until she didn't hear anything.

"I told you we should let her sleep."

"Shut up Matt! I'm the genius here!"

"Whatever."

"WAKE UP!"

Llana stayed really still, listening to see what he would do when he noticed his tactics weren't working. "Alright Matt, stand by. I'm going in."

The redhead's bored tone was heard over the beeping of his game, "Whatever."

Llana tensed as Mello dived under her covers and commenced trying to pull her from the bed. She giggled as his attempts only tickled rather than getting the intended job done.

"Stop laughing and get up! IT'S EASTER!"

Llana continued to giggle, "I know, you do this with every holiday when you can get unlimited chocolate."

The six year old pouted, "Exactly Ideal! You should know the drill by now! L and Near are already up!"

Llana sighed and sat up, rubbing her lavender eyes. She patted Matt on the head and walked to the bathroom. Matt blindly followed, face still in the game. She closed the door and he walked into it, "Sorry Hun!" Came her voice from the other side of the door.

The boy sat down, un-fazed. Mello marched over to the bathroom door, "Hurry up! We're missing breakfast!"

"You hate breakfast!"

"There are chocolate pancakes down there!" Mello screeched as the sixteen year old emerged from the bathroom.

Matt once again followed the toweled girl across the room, face still in his game. She walked into the closet and Matt walked into the wall. Llana shook her head as she emerged from the closet and picked the boy up, dropping him on the bed. "Your gonna hurt yourself. Stay right there."

Matt rubbed his nose, "Ok."

Mello fumed as the girl disappeared into the closet again, "Not only are we missing breakfast but there is a egg hunt later! We need to get strategies together!"

Llana emerged from the closet in a long flowing white skirt and a pink tank, "Look," she started, picking the boy up and plopping him on the bed next to his friend, "you need to relax."

She fixed his blue dress shirt and stood him up, dusting the lint from his white pants.

"I am relaxed!" Mello pouted as he jumped from the bed, watching the girl fix Matt's oddly buttoned purple shirt.

"No. You are only six and your stressing like you're thirty-five."

Matt shifted in his correctly buttoned shirt, "She's right."

Mello scoffed. Llana giggled, "Alright, now would my little M&M's like to escort me to breakfast?"

Each boy grabbed one of her hands, "It's about time!"

He was easily the oldest boy at the table at seventeen, and he was probably the one who was most delighted about this breakfast. Every sweet thing he ever dreamt of was in front of him. He fixed a sugary plate for the albino boy next to him, the four year old whispered out a thank you and started to play with his hair.

L wiggled his toes as he fixed his plate, there were no yucky eggs, no toast with sugar free jelly, no yucky oatmeal, just sweets. Just the way he liked it. A familiar beeping sound made him look down, he titled his head cutely at the boy, "Good morning Matt."

The boy answered by turning off his game and climbing in his chair.

"See! We're late! The pancakes are almost gone!"

"There are still some left, calm down." Llana landed in her chair as Mello climbed into his.

L's mouth lifted into a small smile, "Good morning Llana."

She smiled brightly back, "Morning! Good Morning Near."

Near looked up from poking his pancakes and smiled, "Good morning Llana."

Llana had always loved how the four year old spoke in such well-formed sweet sentences. "Was he alright this morning?"

L nodded, fork hanging out his mouth, Llana couldn't help but think it was gonna turn into a habit one day. "He said his legs were a little sore. He was crying a bit." Llana frowned a bit. Near had a problem with his legs, the doctors had said that it won't progress anymore but he'll have to walk with help or a cane when he's older.

"Near, you wanna look for eggs with me today?"

The little boy nodded, still looking at his plate.

"Wait! What! Ideal…"

Llana turned to the whining blond, "You can look for eggs with L."

L pushed a strawberry past his lips, "With my help, we'll find ALL of them."

Mello's eye's sparkled. He liked the sound of finding ALL the eggs.

"HA! Look how many we found!" Mello and Matt ran up to Llana and showed her their baskets.

She smiled and shifted Near on her hip, "Wow, you really are trying to find them all." Mello grinned triumphantly.

L slowly walked up to them, "These two are rather good at this game." He said putting his thumb in his mouth. Another habit being formed. Matt and Mello beamed at the praise from him.

Near clutched his little basket that could hold no more than three eggs. Llana set their basket down, "Me and Near are doing pretty good too." Their basket was a little more that half full.

Near looked at his basket, "Mello has a lot. Matt has a lot." He stated quietly.

"That's right squirt! I'm the best!" Mello shouted pointing at Near. Matt tugged on Llana's skirt. She knelt to his level, "What is it Matty?"

He silently reached into his basket and pulled out two eggs, placing the colorful oval orbs in Near's basket. The little boy smiled, "Thank you."

"What! Matt! Don't give in to the enemy!" Mello fussed in frustration. The blond turned and glared at the albino on their sister's hip. Near just stared back. L and Llana looked at each other wandering how two children so small can make so much tension.

Mello reached in his basket and pulled out one egg, "Here."

He held it out stubbornly and Llana placed it in Near's little basket, Near smiled, "Thank you Mello."

"Whatever! That's the last time I give in!"

"Roger, are all the children inside?"

"I think so Quillish, but Ideal, Matt, Mello, and Near aren't in their rooms."

The two men walked briskly down the hall; there was nowhere else the children could be.

Roger grabbed the handle to one of the doors and swung it open. Quillish peeked in and smiled. There on the bed in L's room was L himself asleep with a chocolate covered Mello asleep on his chest, Llana was on the other end also asleep holding a white fuzz ball known as Near in her arms as he slept. A beeping and small light caught the men's attention. In the middle of all the bodies was a tired looking Matt, game boy in hand, bleeping away.

Quillish smiled again as he stepped to the bed and gently took the game boy from the child, pausing it and closing it. He rubbed the boy's red hair, "Go to sleep."

Matt nodded sleepily and curled up next to Llana, instantly falling asleep.

Roger looked on and frowned a little, "Your not going to send them to their proper rooms? L and Ideal are too old to be in the same bed like that!"

"When will you learn Roger? They're a family, just let them sleep."

"A family?"

Quillish patted his young friend on the back, he was sure Roger would get it one day.


End file.
